Issue 31
Issue 31 is the thirty-first issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the first part of Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life. It was originally published on September 20, 2006. Plot Synopsis Martinez is guarding the Woodbury fences. A survivor named Randy Warburton comes to tell him that The Governor wants to see him. Martinez wonders what it could be and leaves, leaving Rudy to guard the fences. In the hospital, Rick's bandage is being changed by Dr. Stevens. He asks if he has to stay in that room, and Stevens recommends that, he has a bad injury which can still be infected. Rick asks if it is possible to escape, Stevens says he wouldn't try to stop him, but, the guards are watching all of the doors constantly. An arena fighter named Harold comes in. He needs to be patched up, and asks Rick if he's coming to watch. Rick says he's not, and Harold says he's going to be missing one hell of a show. Suddenly, another arena fighter named Eugene bursts in and asks angrily where Harold is. Harold had knocked out Eugene's teeth in an earlier bout. Harold tries apologizing and says that Eugene's getting a rematch. Eugene says "sorry isn't going to cover it" and stabs him in the neck. Harold is bleeding profusely and Stevens needs Rick's help to get him to the bed. Back in her cell, the Governor taunts Michonne and tells her that he has a problem that she can solve. He needs a replacement fighter as Harold has died from his altercation in the hospital with Eugene. He wants her to be that replacement. The Governor intends to have her fight Eugene. She will have her katana and Eugene will get a bat. The Governor tells her that the crowd doesn't like it if a male has an advantage over a female and says that this would give her the upper hand. He adds that Eugene might kill her, but, he doesn't want her to kill him. In return, the Governor then promises Michonne that she'll get a full week of rest, along with food and possibly a chair or bed to rest in. He reveals that most of the previous arena fights have been staged and are merely for Woodbury's entertainment. The Governor gives her twenty minutes to decide. At the clinic, Martinez shows up asking for Stevens. He is shocked by the loss of Rick's hand and is confused by Rick's anger towards him. Rick yells at Martinez saying, "You handed me over to that psycho!" and tries to start a fight. Stevens forces them apart and leads Martinez to the door. Martinez says that The Governor knows that he and Stevens are "pals" and wants to make sure Stevens is happy. Stevens replies with, "Does he now?" The Woodbury people are preparing for the fight of Eugene and Michonne. The Governor is especially excited for the fight. The fight begins. Michonne swiftly kicks Eugene in the groin and then cuts his head off. The Governor is furious and says he's going to kill her. She starts cutting zombies heads off. The crowd is now angered by the massacre they just witnessed instead of the "good clean fun" they showed up for. Gabe and Bruce knock Michonne to the ground and the people from the crowd demand answers. Not responding to their demands, the Governor goes inside and Gabe and Bruce assure him that Michonne is locked up, but, that it wasn't easy. The Governor takes Michonne's katana from Bruce while complaining that he only wanted "one favor" from her. He tells Gabe to talk him out of killing Michonne. Back at the hospital, Stevens needs to rest and goes home. Alice is left to watch Rick, and he asks if Stevens and her are in a relationship. Alice says no, she's single. Rick tells her that he has a wife. Alice talks about how she started to learn more about medicine. Rick mentions his wife again, how he misses her and that she is pregnant. Martinez then busts in telling Rick, "We've got to go!" A confused Rick then realizes that Martinez intends to help him escape. Credits *Rick Grimes *Michonne Hawthorne *Caesar Ramon Martinez *Brian Blake *Bruce Allan Cooper *Gabriel Harris *Harold Abernathy *Eugene Cooney *Dr. Stevens *Alice Warren *Rudy Warburton *Raymond Hilliard *Woodbury citizens Deaths *Harold Abernathy *Eugene Cooney Trivia *First appearance of Raymond Hilliard. *First (and last) appearance of Rudy Warburton. *Last appearance of Harold Abernathy. *Last appearance of Eugene Cooney. (Alive) External Links *The Walking Dead #31 Review, Ain't It Cool News, Ambush Bug, (September 20, 2006). Category:Media and Merchandise